worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda Fischbach
Queen Zelda Fischbach (nee Kross; b. 12 Sept 1068) is a Human-Dryad halfling woman, and Queen consort of King Liam Fischbach. The middle child of Krieger and Isabel Kross, she is the sister of John, Caecelia, Frederick and Elizabeth Kross and cousin of the Woodalls. She is the mother of Princess Hyacinth Fischbach. Biography Early life Zelda was born September 12, 1068 to Krieger and Isabel Kross. However, Zelda was an immaculate conception, created when the reunion of her mother with her twin sister fulfulled the Dryad Sisters prophecy. However, Zelda was unaware of the circumstances surrounding her birth, and the secret was contained within the Kross family and the Assassin Order. She was named at birth by her father and Aunt Sophia. Her name was derived from her paternal aunt, Zlata Soldner, who killed herself after being raped by a nobleman's son. Whereas her siblings resembled their father heavily, all of them bearing his dark hair and rounded Human ears, Zelda had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and pointed ears. Zelda was raised alongside her elder brother John and her younger siblings Elizabeth and Freddie. She was beloved by both of her parents as well as her aunt. Her parents managed to send her to a prestigious school in Cartham City, where she would occasionally encounter the young Prince Liam Fischbach. She earned high marks in all of her classes and was well-liked by her teachers and the headmaster. Even so, she had few friends due to her hybrid heritage. She counted Kyvi Mightymage and Mildred Galloway as two of her only friends. The Bringer of Peace Zelda learned of her place as the Peacebringer foretold in the Dryad Sisters' prophecy in her early adolescence, and was forced to keep it secret. She had already begun to display exceptional magical talent. Zelda took to keeping a diary, in which she also chronicled spells and rituals. Zelda had also grown infatuated with her elder brother's best friend, Cassian Dorna. Though she had always viewed him as an older brother, it became evident that their parents considered the possibility of their marriage. When John and Cassian abandoned their education in favor of the Assassin Order, Zelda was the first, and possibly the only, person to know about it. The following Yule, Zelda received a topaz necklace from Cassian as a gift. She was horrified to realize that it had once belonged to a noblewoman, whom Cassian assassinated and stole the necklace from. However, she would come to treasure the jewel. Zelda was teased by her brother and Cassian, and revealed their secret to their parents in an attempt to get them to stop. Both boys felt betrayed, but quickly forgave her. On Imbolc, Zelda utilized the topaz necklace when she initiated herself. The necklace became a focus of her power henceforth. Shortly thereafter, King Fendrel Fischbach issued an edict asking that the Peacebringer be brought to the Royal Castle. As it appeared the Peacebringer would be granted several boons, Zelda suggested she go to the castle. However, her parents believed that the Royal Family simply wanted to execute the Peacebringer, who they viewed as a threat to their power. Zelda was once again barred from speaking of her identity. One morning, Zelda awoke to find several ravens bearing letters in the family kitchen. Her mother relayed that her cousin Heather Woodall was forcibly taken by the royals, as they believed she was the Peacebringer. Zelda was further horrified that her mother was satisfied with this development, blatantly disregarding her niece's life. After an argument with her mother, Zelda decided to turn herself over to the royal family in order to save her cousin. Upon arriving at the castle gates, Zelda attempted to convince the guards that she was the Peacebringer, only to be told she was not the first girl to say so; apparently many young girls had claimed to be the Peacebringer in the hopes that they would become Prince Liam's betrothed. After the guards claimed they had already captured the Peacebringer, Zelda told them of their folly, calling her cousin by name and using the shape of her ears as evidence. She was immediately captured and jailed in the dungeons. Captivity Zelda was held as a hostage by King Fendrel and Queen Helewys Fischbach II, who demanded to know what power she possessed. When she refused to exhibit any of her abilities before the royals, the Royal Council, and the Crownguard, she was beaten by Arnora Bjergen, the High Captain of the Royal Guard. She returned to her cell to find Heather missing after one such session. After several consecutive sessions of refusing to perform for the royals, she is ordered to be stripped naked and beaten. However, she was rescued by Prince Liam. In light of Liam's defensive actions, the Royal Council, particularly the Council of Commons, began to campaign in favor of Zelda as Queen consort to Liam. His parents were initially horrified by the idea of marrying their son to "a stupid halfling girl", though the Council eventually managed to get the royals to relent. The King and Queen had originally planned to marry Liam to Beatrix Vane, the daughter of Lord Peter Vane, but Zelda became Liam's betrothed and was moved to her own private quarters in a tower of the castle. Liam began to court Zelda at the Council's insistence. Zelda was told that she and Liam would be married after her first flowering. Shortly after their betrothal, Zelda experienced her first flowering and panicked. She attempted to hide evidence of her moonblood only to be discovered by Queen Helewys, who announced that Zelda was a woman grown. Even so, she admits that she mislikes Zelda as a match for her son, and ominously shares her hopes that misfortune will befall the young girl before her wedding day. Fendrel and Helewys attempted to convince Liam to set Zelda aside, insisting that Beatrix would make a much better consort. Zelda initially rejoiced, but after meeting Beatrix on the way back to her tower, she became afraid once again. Liam refused to set Zelda aside, insisting that he was in love with her. At the end of May, Zelda took supper with Liam and his parents, and was judged harshly and insulted by the King and Queen. Liam attempted to defend her and was asked to join his father for a walk in the castle's gardens. Zelda overhears Fendrel telling his son to stop with his "foolishness", as he and Helewys are planning to have Zelda killed. Meanwhile, Helewys directly threatened Zelda. However, both Fendrel and Helewys were assassinated; Fendrel by an elfshot arrow to the heart and Helewys via poison. Zelda attempted to escape, only to find Liam fighting an assassin. Liam stepped between Zelda and the assassin in an attempt to defend her, and in the process knocked back the assassin's hood. Zelda was horrified to see Cassian, and he fled. Liam is confident that he scared off the assassin himself with his superior swordsmanship and is mortified to learn that his mother is dead as well. He pleads with Zelda to stay with him as his Queen consort. Queen of Cartham The royal wedding was expedited due to the impending threat of the Ambersight Elves, whom the Council believed were planning war. The Council spent five days preparing the castle for the wedding, inviting nobles from across Cartham to attend. Zelda discovered that most of the Council members had hired their friends and family to take part in committees regarding such ludicrous things as the color scheme and where candles would be placed, on the smallfolk's dime, and had them ousted from office. Zelda and Liam were married five days after the assassination of Fendrel and Helewys, on May 5, 1083. Though Zelda insisted that they invite House Ambersight, they were the only nobles who deigned not to come. Zelda and Liam's wedding was followed the day after by their coronation as King and Queen of Cartham. Zelda gave birth to the couple's only child, Princess Hyacinth Fischbach, on June 13, 1084. The Great War Physical appearance As a young child, Zelda had long, platinum blonde hair and bangs. Her hair was parted into two small braids in front of her pointed ears, and allowed to flow loosely. As she aged, her hair has become progressively darker and more golden in color. Her eyes are bright blue and narrow, resembling Elven eyes. She is tall, lean and pale, and often has a very serious expression on her face. As a child, she was usually wearing her school uniform or her mother's handmade dresses. As Queen, Zelda wears lavender royal robes adorned in the Royal Family's seal and many runes. Etymology Zelda may derive from one of two sources. The first is the feminine form of the Yiddish name Selig, meaning "blessed, happy". It also may be a shortened form of the name Griselda, possibly derived from the Germanic elements "gris", meaning "gray", and "hild", meaning "battle". Kross is a metonymic occupational name for a maker of mugs and jugs, derived from Middle Low German "krus" or "kros", meaning "pitcher, ceramic drinking vessel". Fischbach is a habitional name from a place called Fischbach, or a topographic name for someone living by a stream, "bach", noted for its fish "visch". Appearances * ''World's End'' Category:Kross Family Category:Fencing Club Category:Soldner Family Category:Carthian Preparatory School Alumni Category:Humans Category:Dryads Category:Females Category:White Mages Category:Married Individuals Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Bisexual Individuals Category:Liam Fischbach's romantic relationships Category:Cassian Dorna's romantic relationships Category:Mirabelle Long's romantic relationships Category:Lydia Finekin's romantic relationships Category:Garrison Longfalcon's romantic relationships Category:1068 births Category:House Fischbach Category:Halflings